


Keeping Each Other Straight

by lazylyz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, beau and caleb made an agreement, digging deep into my angst prompts for this one, sometime after ep. 25, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Caleb goes off the deep end and Beau is there to see it and completely flips her lid because you know, they had a pact.





	Keeping Each Other Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Again I’m new to d&d and cr so I have no clue about spells and leveling so I just kept this as vague as possible in that regards but I wanted all the angst and confrontation between beau and caleb.  
> This is cross posted from tumblr, lyzwrites. My other one is lazylyz.

“How fucking dare you, Caleb.”

Beau was right up in his personal space, finger jamming painfully into his chest. Caleb stood his ground, hands clenched by his side, and a deep grimace etched on his face.

“Beau, they needed to be taught a lesson.”

Beau drop her hand from Caleb’s chest and placed both on her hips, “Yeah? And what lesson was that?”

“I don’t want to be having this conversation here Beau.”

“Well guess what Caleb, we’re having this conversation here,” she gestured between them, “You and I, we had a pact, remember?”

Fjord took several steps away giving the two some space. Molly and Jester stood near by waiting to see if anything was going to get out of hand between the two friends as Beau confronted Caleb.

Caleb looked away and scoffed, “I did what was necessary, Beau. I have to find her.”

“Necessary and keeping things on the straight and narrow are two very, very different things.” She replied in a measured tone. “Just because things look bleak does not mean we have to resort to bad life decisions.”

“Ja? Well, maybe those bad life decisions need to be made to get some answers, Beauregard.”

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit. You knew. You knew that spell was not good and you used it anyways.”

Caleb flicked his gaze to the bodies behind Beau.

“Don’t go down that path, Caleb. You are better than that. Don’t become what Ikithon wanted you to be.”

Caleb let out a harsh breath. “Sometimes I just operate on procedure, you know, training. My brain just shuts off and I- I can’t-”

“Caleb, it’s okay to let us know when you are having a hard time processing things, but that does not mean it’s okay to go off-”

“I think what Beau is trying to say, Caleb,” Molly spoke up striding closer. His face held a gentle smile, but his words were stern, “is that was a little overboard and you need to check yourself before it gets out of hand.”

“Yeah,” Fjord chimed in. “We all want to find Nott, but she is capable of taking care of herself till we get to her. She would not want you to compromise yourself and the progress you’ve made just to get her back.”

Caleb visibly shook and let out a shuttering breath. There were tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. “I just- I just want to get her back, as soon as possible. S-She’s been through a lot, we all have.”

“I know, Caleb. And we’ll find her, trust us on this one.” Beau took her hands off her hips and leaned against her quarterstaff.

“Ja.” He rubbed the corner of his eye his breathing becoming more and more rapid.

Molly stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Just breath, come on. One big deep breath.”

“I- I can’t, I-”

“Yes you can. You do it every day.” Molly took a deep breath. “Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

Caleb locked eyes with Beau and she copied Molly’s breathing pattern.

After a moment Caleb got a hold on his breathing, “Thank you.”

Beau nodded, “That’s what we’re here for. Keeping each other straight.”

Molly scoffed out a short laugh, “I certainly hope not. It’s not possible for me and I wouldn’t think for you either.”

“You know what I mean, Molly.” Beau gave a clipped eye roll and pointed over her shoulder. “Nothing like that.”

“Come on, there are still a few people to question before it gets too late.” Molly pulled at Caleb’s elbow and led him away from the rest of the group. “Let’s let the rest of the group take care of it, okay? You need to rest.”

“Ja,” Caleb replied with a crack in his voice, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean-”

“Caleb, I get it. I really do. When Yasha got taken that time after Hupperdook, it was like I lost a part of me. Especially knowing she was forcibly taken and not just wandering of her own free will. We’ll find Nott like we found everyone else.”

Caleb nodded in reply and let Molly slowly lead him back to the inn where they were staying.

 


End file.
